J'ai 15 ans
by Une fille parmi tant d'autres
Summary: Une fille banale avec une vie banale va voir sa vie se transformer. Tout peut changer d'un coup, il suffit qu'une petite chose inattendue rentre dans notre vie pour que tout soit différent..
1. La rentrée

Elle dormait là, dans son lit, paisiblement depuis plusieurs heures. Elle aurait voulu dormir plus longtemps, mais son maudit réveil se mit à retentir ce qui la tira de son sommeil. Elle sursauta, mais quand elle comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève pour aller en cour, elle stoppa son réveil, prit son oreiller et mit sa tête dessus en soupirant d'exaspération. Sans y prêter attention, elle se rendormie cinq minutes plus tard. Sauf que bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait dormir éternellement, s'est pourquoi sa mère, Brigitte, arriva dans sa chambre, tira sa couverture hors de son lit et s'écria:

''Allez Fantine, debout ! Il est déjà cinq heures quinze, tu vas être en retard ! Allez, dépêches toi !''

La journée commença donc pour Fantine qui était déjà de mauvaise humeur. Elle allait retrouver ses deux seules amies, Émeline et Émilie, ses professeurs, ses ennemis, le lycée en général, après deux semaines de vacance. Elle se dépêcha de manger, de se laver, de s'habiller, prit sa valise une fois que toute ses actions habituelles étaient faîtes et partit à son arrêt de bus qui se trouvait en face de chez elle, en vitesse. Son bus arriva en même temps qu'elle. Une fois dans le bus, elle put enfin se détendre, profiter de la chaleur de bus qui était déjà remplis d'une quinzaine de personnes, de personnes qu'elle détestait. Elle prit ses écouteurs et commença à écouter de la musique tout en observant le magnifique paysage qui semblait banal à ses yeux après l'avoir vu plus d'une cinquantaine de fois. Dehors, on pouvait apercevoir une immense forêt avec en fond, le ciel rouge orangé qui annonçait le levé du soleil. Au alentour il y avait un immense champs qui était malheureusement désert en cette période, car il pleuvait énormément depuis deux semaine et demi, s'était donc impossible de faire pousser des plantes à cette endroit là. Mais le point positif, c'est que la vue sur la forêt était plus large.

Elle fut réveillée par le cri d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. C'était son chauffeur de bus. Il était grand, avec de beau cheveux noir mais gras accompagné de mèches blanche, signe de vieillesse, ainsi que des rides au niveau de ses yeux vert émeraude. Quant à Fantine, elle était rousse, d'une taille moyenne, des yeux d'un bleu étincelant avec une peau si douce qu'on peut facilement la comparer avec une peau de bébé. Elle était allongée sur trois sièges au fond du bus, son sac sous sa tête avec ses cheveux roux en pétard tombant sur le sol avec quelques mèches traînant dans sa bouche. Elle se leva difficilement, remit ses cheveux en ordre et partit en s'excusant sous le regard agacé de l'homme. Une fois sortit du bus avec sa valise, elle passa de l'autre coté de la route et se dépêcha de rejoindre son lycée.

Après dix minutes de galère pour poser sa valise dans sa chambre, elle alla la vie scolaire pour prendre un billet de retard et courut pour aller en salle d'allemand. Une fois devant la porte, elle reprit son souffle et tapa à la porte puis rentra. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur, présenta ses excuses et alla a sa place, sortit ses affaires et resta attentif durant tout le cours. La classe avait été tellement calme (comme d'habitude) qu'elle put sortir dix minutes en avance. Fantine s'assit sur un banc en attendant qu'Émeline et Émilie sortent de leur cour d'Espagnol. Durant ces dix minutes, elle put encore une fois observer la beauté du lycée. Comme tout les lycées, il était grand, mais elle n'en n'avait jamais vu un qui était autant coloré que celui-ci. En effet, il y avait des couleurs partout, du bleu, du rose, du blanc ainsi que du vert ou encore du jaune. Mais les couleurs les plus présentes était le bleu et le rose. Le lycée avait une forme ancienne, avec des poteaux comme dans les temples par exemple. Fantine prit son sac et alla dans les toilettes les plus proche. Elle se mit face au miroir, prit sa brosse à cheveux et se les peigna pour qu'ils soient moins ébouriffés. Une fois fini, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Fantine n'était pas magnifique mais elle n'était pas laide non plus. Elle était habillé d'un jean bleu nuit accompagné d'un t-shirt rouge bordeaux sous une veste, en jean elle aussi. Elle avait des converses de couleur rouge sang. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de style particulier et elle ne cherchait pas forcément à savoir si les vêtements qu'elle portait allaient ensemble ou non. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment sa façon se s'habiller, mais elle ne faisait rien pour que cela s'améliore.

La sonnerie se déclencha, ce qui annonça la fin du premier cour. Fantine rangea sa brosse à cheveux et sortit des toilettes pour aller retrouver ses amies. En fait, elle les connaissaient que depuis un mois et demi, mais elle était déjà très proche d'elles. En les voyant, un large sourire apparut sur son visage et elle courra pour sauter dans leurs bras qui s'étaient ouvert à elle. Sur le moment, elle avait les yeux fermés et quand elle les rouvris, elle le vit. Elle vit ce garçon qu'elle aimait, enfin.. elle ne savait pas si s'était de l'amour, car elle ne lui avait parler que quelques fois, mais quand elle l'avait vu la première fois, elle avait eu ce qu'on appelait, un coup de foudre. Avant d'arriver au lycée, elle ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, mais ça, s'était avant. Pour le peu de fois qu'elle lui avait parler, elle l'avait trouver gentil, drôle, et tellement beau. Son prénom était Eliott, Eliott Louisy. Comme d'habitude, il ne la remarqua pas. Fantine, Émeline et Émilie allèrent en cours d'Histoire. La matinée se déroula d'une lenteur inexprimable, heureusement le midi était là, Fantine put se détendre ainsi que rigoler avec ses amies. Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. A dix huit heures, la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, ce qui soulagea Fantine, qui était morte de fatigue.

Voilà, alors je sais que c'est un cour chapitre (c'est le début) je voulais donc savoir si ce que vous venez de lire vous a plus ou non, dîtes moi vos avis positifs ou négatifs mais constructifs.

Voilà voilà, j'essayerai de publier 2 fois par semaines, mais vu que je suis en seconde et que je suis interne ça va être très galère mais je ferai de mon mieux.

(Désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, ça aussi dîtes le moi si il y en a beaucoup, comme ça j'essayerai de m'améliorer.)


	2. La bataille

Après avoir accompagnée Emilie (qui n'était pas interne), chez elle, Fantine et Emeline montèrent dans leur chambres qui se trouvaient au troisième étages. Leur chambres étaient mitoyennes, elle partageaient une seule et même douche pour six. Fantine était avec Louisette et Alice, deux filles très gentille qui se connaissaient avant le lycée. Emeline partageait sa chambre avec Elodie et Justine qui étaient gentilles, elles aussi mais contrairement à Louisette et Alice, elles ne se connaissaient pas avant. En revanche Fantine et Elodie se connaissaient depuis la cinquième, elles étaient meilleures amies, mais maintenant leur amitié s'est brisée et elles ne se parlent plus. Une fois arrivée dans la chambre, Fantine se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux tandis que Emeline fit son sac de cours pour le lendemain. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ce doux et confortable nuage. La chambre de Fantine était banale, comme tout les autres chambres, il y avait trois bureau en bois avec une lampe noire et blanche posée sur chacun d'eux ainsi que des lits et des tables de nuit et des armoires pour ranger les affaires. Le mur du lit de Fantine était remplit de photos de ses petites sœurs, Agathe et Julie, deux petites jumelles toutes deux âgées de cinq ans. Ainsi que des photos de paysage, cela l'apaisait, et des photos de son groupe de rock préféré. Son mur était remplit entièrement. Quant aux murs de Louisette et Alice, ils étaient décorés de posters et de dessins de mangas. Elle était à deux doigts de s'endormir mais une chose empêcha Fantine de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, le bruit. Ou plutôt la musique. Les filles de la chambre d'à côté avaient mit le son à fond, certes Fantine aimait bien la musique qu'il y avait, mais elle voulait dormir, elle en avait besoin. Son manque de sommeil était marqué par les cernes qu'elle avait sous ses yeux vert. Enfin elle avait réussit, elle s'était endormie, mais... alors qu'elle dormait depuis dix minutes, Emeline arriva et s'allongea sur elle se qui fit pousser un cri de surprise à Fantine, qui s'assit en tailleur dans son lit à côté de Emeline qui rigolait tandis que Fantine soupira :

''Putain Emy, j'étais en train de dormir ! Tu vois pas que j'en ai besoin ? Dit-elle en montrant ses cernes.

-Désolée, je n'avais pas fait attention..''

Bien sûr, personne fait attention à moi de toute façon, pensa t-elle. Fantine se leva, prit son sac et retira sa brosse à cheveux de la poche de devant pour encore se peigner les cheveux. Maintenant que sa chevelure rousse avait retrouvé sa beauté, Fantine posa sa brosse, prit son coussin, et le lança sur Emeline. Toutes deux se regardèrent, et en une fraction de seconde, le coussin frappa la tête de Fantine qui rigola. La chambre était un présent un champ de foire. Les cris et les rires des deux jeunes filles étaient devenues aussi fort que la musique. Après trente minutes, la bataille entre Fantine et Emeline cessa et elles se laissèrent tomber sur le lit tout en rigolant.

''Bon et bien maintenant il faut ranger. Faut se dépêcher, le self ouvre dans cinq minutes ! Dit Fantine

-Oui en plus j'ai trop faim, je vais vomir si on mange pas bientôt. Dit Emeline en commençant à ranger la chambre avec Fantine.

En effet la chambre avait vraiment besoin d'être ranger, la valise bleu turquoise de Fantine traînait en plein milieu de la pièce (Emeline s'était cacher avec de nombreuse fois pendant la bataille), le lit de Fantine était défait, elle s'en était servie pour se cacher et pour mettre Emeline dedans. Un coussin de Fantine était sur le bureau d'Alice et l'autre au dessus le l'armoire de Fantine. Enfin après cinq minutes environ, la chambre avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur, et elles purent enfin partir pour aller manger, armées de leur carte de self. Quand elles arrivèrent devant le self , il y avait personne, elles pouvaient donc aller manger sans attendre, ce qui soulagea fortement Emeline.

 **Menu du 7/10/16**

Pâté, Salade, Radis + beurre

Spaghetti à la bolognaise + gruyère

Camembert, Chèvre

Flan ou Yaourt

 **BON APPETIT !**

Fantine et Emeline étaient ravie du menu, sachant que le plat préféré de Fantine était les spaghettis à la bolognaise.

''Oh mon Dieu, des spaghettis ! C'est tellement ma vie ça ! S'exclama Fantine toute joyeuse sous le regard amusé de Emeline.

-Oui je sais que c'est ta vie, mais avance s'il te plaît'', dit Emeline en souriant.

Une fois que leur plateau étaient remplis, elles allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles et elles commencèrent à manger tout doucement, comme d'habitude. Puis encore une fois, comme avant les vacances, Emeline rappella qu'à dix huit heures quarante cinq il y a l'étude obligatoire, ce qui énerva un peu Fantine, qui en avait marre de l'étude. Non mais là j'ai vraiment rien à faire, je vais pas réviser , je n'ai pas de contrôle demain, et si je révise j'aurais déjà tout oublié le jour du contrôle, donc autant le faire la veille pour le lendemain, comme ça je suis sûre de ne rien oublier, oh mais en plus je n'ai même pas de livre à lire, et Emeline non plus, la galère.. songea t-elle.

''Fantine, si tu ne manges pas tes spaghe...''

-Si, si je les manges, pas touche à ma vie !'' Dit Fantine d'un sérieux mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment.

-AH je sais que tu l'aimes ta vie, ajouta Emeline avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Elles finirent de manger et allèrent poser leur plateau. Elles remontèrent dans leur chambres pour faire leur sac, enfin il y avait que Fantine qui devait le faire car Emeline avait fait son sac de cours tout à l'heure, donc il y avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'étude. Fantine se dépêcha car il restait que cinq minutes avant que l'étude commence. Une fois fini, elles sortirent de leur chambre en les fermant à clé et descendirent se mettre devant la salle. Dix huit heures quarante cinq pile, la sonnerie retentit, et la surveillante arriva, à l'heure, comme toujours et fit entrer les élèves dans la salle. Et bien sûr, IL était là, Eliott Louisy, lui aussi il était interne, pour le plus grand bonheur de Fantine qui pouvait le regarder dans le miroir en face d'elle en toute discrétion, car il était juste à la rangée devant elle avec le miroir au bout de la salle. L'étude passa lentement pour Fantine, elle fit semblant de réviser, alors qu'en fait, elle rêvait de tout et de rien..

Après une heure et demi de souffrance et d'ennuis, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau, ce qui indiqua la fin de l'étude pour le plus grand soulagement de Fantine. Elle rangea donc ses affaires et monta dans sa chambre avec Emeline. Une fois qu'elle y était, elle posa son sac à côté de son lit, et s'étala dessus, la tête dans un coussin tandis que Emeline était avec Justine et Elodie. Fantine entendit les rires des trois filles d'à côté. Comme chaque soir Emeline restait avec les fille de sa chambre pendant que Fantine était seule, n'avait pas trop parler à Louisette et Alice. Le soir, elle les entendaient toujours rires toutes les trois, surtout Emeline et Elodie, ce qui rendit jalouse Fantine, car Elodie ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne dans sa chambre, elle était donc contrainte de rester dans la sienne. Elle ne pouvait donc pas s'amuser avec Emeline.

 **FLASH BACK (VACANCES D'ETE)**

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes et parles toujours aussi mal Elodie ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je ne veux plus te parler Fantine ?!

-Mais.. Pourquoi, je pensais que tout c'était arrangé..

-Et bien non, en fait, ça s'arrangera jamais, tu es trop une gamine pour moi.

-Attends t'es sérieuse là, tu me lâche juste parce que je suis une gamine ? Bah ouais et je l'assume totalement, mais c'est vrai j'avais oublié, il n'y a que la popularité qui t'intéresse, et je suis donc une mauvaise fréquentation, alors tu te débarrasses de moi comme un vulgaire objet.

-Oui aller c'est ça, salut, maintenant tu arrête de me parler et tu m'f...

Fantine ne laissa même pas le temps à Elodie de finir sa phrase qu'elle raccrocha, se mit accroupie par terre, et vida tout les larmes de son corps.

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

C'est ainsi que la journée ce fini pour Fantine, dans la jalousie, la colère et la fatigue. Elle s'endormit dix minutes après le couvre-feu qui était à vingt-deux heures trente.


End file.
